


The New Normal

by rcmbelle



Category: Suicide Squad - Fandom, The Joker and Harley Quinn - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Non abusive joker and Harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Can Harley Quinn get used to life outside of Belle Reve? Can she truly escape from the prison?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of something new that I’ve been working on. Not sure how often I’ll post the chapters but I’ll do my best if people like what I have and want more. No hate please! This is my first time trying to write the Joker and Harley, and in my take in this story is that their relationship isn’t abusive.

“Let’s go home.” The jokers voice echoed in Harley’s ears, his voice angry- she knew how tired he must be. “Maybe this time we can actually leave.” Harley grinned at him, her arms plastered around his neck as he led her out of the cage.  
“Wait!!!” She exclaimed, receiving a groan from joker.  
“My espresso machine! Isn’t it glorious, puddin’? Please can we take it with us?” She batted her long eyelashes at him.  
He rolled his eyes, but noticed the look on her face- her dark sunken eyes, there was pain hidden deep there, and he flicked his hand at one of his men, and they quickly grabbed it.  
Harley grinned widely as she was handed her bat. “Oh goody, you found it! My gun too?” She squealed out as he pulled it out.  
“Now like I said. Let’s go home.” He growled, grabbing her wrist and leading the way out.  
“Orange is your new color. I like it.” Joker fumbled his hands along her orange jumpsuit as they sat in the backseat of the car, making their getaway. Harley snorted and rolled her eyes, before yawning as she pulled out the book she had been reading before Joker made his grand entrance.  
“Hey!” She shouted, as it was ripped from her hands, J examining the front and back covers. “This is what you’re reading?” He let out a long laugh before tossing it onto her lap. “That’s a good joke, baby!”  
Harley poured slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Aw come on Harls!” He nudged her arm and frowned. “We’re almost home! Smile!” He put his hand over her mouth, the hand tattoo on his hand matching up to her face. “There we go!” He laughed madly as Harley felt herself smile under his hand.  
“It was hell in there, Mistah J. I’m usually one for hellish scenarios, but they put these awful things on me! Worse thing was I was on display for everyone. Though that’s probably cause I took some of them out.” She grinned, moving over to lay on his lap. “That’s my girl!” Joker grinned widely at her, her pale white skin matching his. J growled deep in his throat, grabbing onto her. “I’ve set up swimming lessons for you. So next time, there won’t be a next time. Do you understand me?” He peered into her eyes, and she nodded quickly looking back into his own.  
“I knew you’d come for me, puddin’.” She snuggles into his chest and closes her eyes, while his fingers worked to undo her hair, watching the pale blonde hair fall down to her chest. “It’s gotten long.” J smirked. “They weren’t allowed near me with anything sharp. Cause I would’ve taken it and sunk it into their skulls.” She smiles widely up at him.  
He grinned and then lowered his head to kiss her. It was a kiss of longing- of need. He wouldn’t ever admit to it- but he craziness kept his own at bay.  
Harley missed this- craved this. His touch. His fingers holding onto her hair, keeping her in place as he kissed her, biting her bottom lip as he slowly pulled away.  
“You’re mine, my harlequin.” He growled, the moment gone for but a second, as Harley nodded, and she kissed him.  
-  
Harley groaned as she got out of the car, stretching as she yawned. It had been ages since she slept in a real bed. And not just that- in the arms of her lover. She pictured this moment for weeks- for months- however long she had been prisoner. She squealed excitedly and grabbed The Joker’s hand, tugging him inside. The man himself didn’t mind at the moment- he encouraged her eagerness as they made it inside, up the long elevator, to the top floor.  
“I want to jump into bed! But first things first.” She pecked his lips before skipping off to the bathroom, where she shed the orange jumpsuit and jumped into the shower.  
The hot water poured over her aching body, where bruises were turning purple, on their way out. Her fingers ran through her long hair, before quickly washing herself down, before turning the water off. She pouted slightly, looking at her long hair in the mirror.  
“Ya know, Baby, a frown never looked good on you.” J walked in behind her, his hand slipping around her bare waist.  
Harley looked up at him through the mirror, before looking back at her body. At the fading bruises, and he growled low in his throat. She felt herself leaning into him, standing there, not daring to move away. Finally, he moved, pointing to the bed where a fresh pair of pajamas laid. She grinned and ran over, putting them on. “Much better.” She giggled. 

Harley slept like a rock that night. Joker didn’t sleep at all, watching her sleep, his arms around her making sure she didn’t leave his sight. When Harley woke up, her eyes met his and she smiled. “Morning puddin’.” She yawned and rolled so she laid on her back, arm flung over her face.  
“Very good morning indeed.” He licked her lips and looked over her body, half hidden from the sheets.  
She grinned up at him and sat up, her pale blonde white hair a mess. He grinned. “What did I tell ya about sleeping with wet hair, Harls?” He snarled. “You could get sick. And I could lose you again. And the only one who’s gonna kill ya will be me, you got that?” He growled low in his throat.  
Harley pouted, pulling her legs up to her chest. “Sorry Mistah J.” She looked down before he pulled her into his arms. He kissed all over her face, down her neck, whatever bare skin his lips could reach.  
“There was a woman. She was what we were fightin’, that gave me the bruises.” Harley mumbled against him. “She showed us this crazy visions, and I had one about you, puddin’.” She looked up at him, the vision clear in her mind. “You had dark brown hair. And eyebrows!” She giggled, grinning. “And we-“ she bit her lip, looking down.  
“What, Harls?” He nudged her head with his own, urging her to continue.  
“You married me. And we had kids.” She whispered out the last part, biting her lip as she looked away. The joker was quiet for a second, before he burst into laughter. She started to laugh to, unsure what he was doing as he stood.  
“I’m married to Gotham, baby!” He laughed, standing at the window and staring out at the town. Harley nodded and sighed, closing her eyes. “Was only a vision.” She whispered before-  
“Oof-“ she grunted as he jumped onto the bed, looking down at her. “This woman. Why’d she show you this?” He asked, face inches from her own.  
“She showed us- what we wanted-“ she whispered. “The last thing I remembered was seeing that helicopter fly into a building and my heart had stopped. Thinking you were really gone puddin’...” she whispered, looking at him and bit her lip.  
Joker stared at her face quizzically, studying her features. She stared up at him, biting her lip. “I missed you so much puddin.” She whispered. “Not seeing you just about killed me.”  
In one motion he pulled her up to a standing position on top of the bed as he stared at her more intently.  
“I promised you on that day you made me like you. That I would live for you.” She traced his lips. “And I’ve always kept that promise.”  
He growled. “You almost died for me. Lucky I took care of that tracker in your neck.” His long finger traced her bare skin as she leaned into his touch.  
“But for some reason baby, I knew you’d be okay.” He kissed her then, deep and full of something- some emotion she couldn’t detect. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around her neck. The only thing that disrupted them this time was the hungry growl of her stomach.  
“Is my pumpkin pie hungry?” He growled.  
She nodded her head. “Haven’t had a decent meal in forever!” She exclaimed. “Oh- where’s my espresso machine?”


	2. Old friends

Harley walked down the stairs, her pajamas covering her body as J followed behind her. She squealed in excitement as she saw her machine sitting, a cup already waiting for her as she skipped over, pressing the warm liquid to her lips.  
“Sit down, sweetheart. I’ll cook breakfast-“  
Harley tilted her head and he stuck his finger out at her. “Don’t get used to it, sunshine.”  
Harley sat down at the table, humming quietly. She sighed, knowing that J had put the vision on the back burner of his mind. 

While Harley waited for her breakfast, the joker almost burned the eggs, he was lost in his thoughts. About Harley’s vision that witch had shown her. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way her words trickled out- “married with kids.” He tsked under his breath, shaking his head as he put the almost ruined eggs onto a plate, putting it in front of his girl and kissed the top of her head. “Daddy has some work to do, pumpkin, you stay here and eat alright?”  
Harley nodded at his request and dug into the eggs.  
“Boss, someone wants to talk to you. Called Waller.” One of the joker’s goons said to him, bursting into the kitchen. “She’s on the phone.”  
Harley bristled at the name, recoiling away. Joker snarled. “You hurt my girl.”  
“She almost had me killed Mistah J! Don’t talk to her, she could trace the call!”  
“Hush!” Joker pointed his finger at her and growled. “I’ll put her on speaker.” He softened his tone before grabbing the phone and pressing the speaker button.  
“Waller, Waller, Waller. So you’re the one who locked my Harley girl up, hmm?” Joker snarled into the phone.  
“You killed my men, joker. Almost ruined my plans.”  
“Aw that’s so sad. Isn’t it Harls?”  
“So so sad.” Harley’s voice echoed his.  
“Sorry detective Waller, I couldn’t stay in that cell. Not since my puddin’ saved me. Isn’t he a doll?” She purred out and licked her lips. Waller made no comment but a sigh. “Harley Quinn. I’m calling to speak to you.”  
“No no no. If you want to speak to her, you go through me.”  
“Her tracker. Is still working.”  
Harley froze. Joker did too. He growled under his breath. “If you harm her, you will not live to see tomorrow.” He snarled.  
“Miss Quinn, now that I have your attention, you shall work for me. Any time we need you and the others again- you will come back. Or we will kill you. Is that understood?”  
Harley let out a shaky breath. “Understood, devil lady.”

Harley knew that J didn’t like this woman controlling his Harley. Only he could do that. She let out a puff of air and ran her fingers through her hair and looked at him. “Puddin’?” She said quietly, running her fingers along his back.  
“Mmm yes Harls?” He turns to look at her, his eyes emotionless.  
She bites her lip, playing with her long hair. “Devil lady didn’t say you couldn’t come with us...” she smirked slightly, running her fingers up his chest. He let out a growl of frustration. “I don’t have that time, Harley!” He throws his hands up in the air. “They know you’re mine. If they touch you- even look at you the wrong way, I’ll know.” He wiggled a long finger in her face. Harley nodded her head quickly.  
He grinned widely, placing his hand over her mouth again, trailing his fingers down her cheeks as he stared intently into her bright blue eyes.  
She beamed up at him, melting into him as she swallowed, her body pressing against his.  
She whimpered as she pushed herself up, kissing him slowly and deeply as her eyes fluttered closed. He growled against her lips, pushing her against the wall where she gasped slightly, biting her lip as she ran her fingers through his dark green hair.  
A cough was heard from the other side of the room and the joker grabbed his knife from his pocket. “There better be a good reason for you interrupting me, or I’ll be interrupting your life. For good.” He didn’t look away from Harley, and Frost fixed his jacket.  
“We’ve got- um- reports. Of Batman being seen near by.”  
Harley growled. “B-man! I want to kill him!!” She snarls and J patted her head. “Swim lessons.” He looked at Harley. “Let me handle the Bat.”


	3. Swim Lessons and Visions

Harley sighed as she sat by the pool’s edge. She had on a new swimsuit Mistah J had bought for her. It fit her form pretty well, but she hated how she could see her scrapes and fading bruises. They even blocked out some of her tattoos!

“M-miss Quinn?” A nervous voice called out to the clown queen of crime. Harley’s head shot up and she grinned, jumping up and skipping over. “Oh! Hi!” She held out her hand. “Harley Quinn. Nice to meetcha.” She smiles widely as the woman shook her hand back.  
“You must be the lady who’s gonna teach me how to swim!” Harley grinned as she stared at the water, suddenly having flashbacks. To when she was captured. She screamed bloody murder and stepped back. “No fuckin’ way! I’m not getting in there!” She shouted.  
The woman slowly approached Harley. “Harley- you’re safe. We don’t have to go into the water today. We can just sit by the side, or even just stand in the shallow end.” The woman said encouragingly.  
Harley pouted slightly and nodded her head. She liked this lady. The blonde grinned and hoped that the swim instructor didn’t die.  
An hour later, Harley had managed to step into the shallow end, the clear liquid reflecting her white skin.  
“Look at me lady! I’m doing it!”  
“Well well well, look at my sweets.”  
Harley squealed with happiness jumping up and down, but ended up slipping. She fell backwards into the water, staring and blinking in confusion.  
J cursed and shook his head, shrugging out of his jacket and jumped into the water.  
Harley coughed and gurgled, spitting up water.  
“Fuckin hell Harley.” J shook the water out of his hair.  
Harley curled up and started to shake, having visions. Being sent back to the hell hole. Being force fed awful liquids that tortured her.  
“I’ll be good-“ she rocked back and forth, holding her head.  
Joker growled. What the fuck did those people do to his girl? He scooped Harley into his arms. “Harls. You’re fine. Snap out of it.” He growled slightly and pushed her eyes open so she could look at him. Her hair was soaked and a few droplets remained on her face. Finally she calmed down, and looked up at him and bit her lip. “‘m sorry puddin’.” She whispered, burrowing into his chest.  
Joker wasn’t sure how to comfort her, he just stood there, holding her.  
She frowned seeing he had a cut on his face. “Puddin’, did that mean ol’ bat get you?” She frowned again.  
Joker shrugged and smiled widely. “He can cut me and bruise me, but I’ll always be two steps ahead of him.” He winked down at her, before grabbing a few towels the lady provided. “Next week same time.” He told her, tossing some money at her.  
She nodded hurriedly and took the money.  
-  
Joker sighed as he sat Harley down on the foot of the bed. He then put a towel around her, and another around her hair.  
“Harley Quinn.” He said quietly, staring down at her from where he stood.  
Harley looked smaller than usual, curled up under the towels. She sniffled, before trying to look brave and sat up straight.  
“Yes Mistah J?” Her voice squeaked out.  
“You should get some rest.” Harley sighed but nodded, not wanting to fight with him.  
-  
Harley woke up screaming. The visions- they didn’t leave her. She couldn’t shake them.  
“Fuckin hell-“ Joker groaned. “Harls come on!” He pulled her to him and hoped to quell her screams.  
It did- but only turned them to quiet whimpers. “I’m sorry Puddin’.” She whispered. “For waking you.” She sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Fuck. They fucking ruined me.” She groaned.  
“No Harls, baby, sweetie pie.” Joker ran his fingers through her hair. “No one can ruin you.” He grinned widely. “You’re already crazy baby!” He laughed out.  
Harley sniffled and wiped her eyes and nods, grinning too. “The best people are, puddin’!”  
Finally, Joker groaned to himself and laid back.  
Harley sat up and yawned. “I’m gonna shower! I smell like pool water.” She giggled as she jumped across J towards the bathroom.  
He snakes his hands around her before her feet touch the ground, and pulls her back into bed.  
“Puddin’!” She giggled and didn’t protest being in his arms.  
“It’s 2:30 in the morning, baby.” He said into her neck, littering her skin with kisses. Harley blushes and squirms. “Perfect time to shower Mistah J!”  
“Mmmm. Doctor now think... what did I tell ya last time?”  
“Not to go to bed with a wet head.”  
“Exactly.” His finger traced her jawline. “If you showed, you’re not allowed back into bed.”  
But she was already skipping off to the bathroom. “Hairdryers!!” She squealed, disappearing inside.  
Joker growled but laughed then, and sat up. He followed her inside, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
Harley was still in the bathing suit, which she slowly peeled off her body. She kicked it into the corner and stuck her tongue out at it. “No more swim lessons.”  
Joker shook his head. “Yes more swim lessons. She’s coming back a week from today.” He stared at her, momentarily distracted at her bare skin, once again aggravated at the amount of scrapes and fading bruises.  
Harley felt his eyes on her, and grinned. “Puddin’..” she pouted as she crawled onto his lap. “No more lessons.” She purred into his neck as her arms wound him.  
J growled and pushed her off. “Get your damn shower Harls.”  
Harley pouted and crosses her arms over her chest. “Shoulda left me in that hole..” she muttered.  
Joker snarled and snapped, picking her bare form up and pushing her against the wall. “Don’t you dare. Ever say that again. Understood?” His face was inches from her own. She whimpered and nodded. “Understood puddin’..”  
He caresses her skin and kisses her lips gently. “Good girl.” He sucked on her neck. “Now daddy has changed his mind. He’s gonna shower with you.”


	4. Hairdryers and Flashbacks

Harley sat on top of the counter, hairdryer in hand. Joker was on a stool in front of her. “Harley my hair dries fast. You don’t need to-”  
“Shhh!” Harley mumbled, turning the dryer on and began to run it through J’s hair.   
Joker growled and groaned, leaning into Harley’s fingers as she ran them through his green locks as the hairdryer started to work. Her hair was done already, and she had wanted to do J’s too.   
When she finished, Joker stood up and picked her up into his arms. “Mmm. All clean.” Harley giggled as she looked up at him.   
Joker simply nodded, and carried her back to bed. “Swim lessons.” He looked down at her before climbing in beside her. Harley pouted and sighed, but didn’t argue.   
Joker curled his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He laid his head atop of hers, closing his eyes.   
Harley couldn’t imagine what he must’ve been like without her. It killed her inside. 

—  
Months ago

Joker laughed as he watched Harley. Batman has gotten her, and he’s get her back. He was looking for her already. 

Frost stood, watching Joker look at a picture of Harley on the wall. It had only been a week since she had been taken, and it had felt like a year. The boss was even more insane than usual. He never left this room, Frost just brought his food to him. He noted that J had drawn a smile onto his face in black ink. Frost though back and remembered his boss hasn’t smiled for that week. Which was very unlike him.   
“Batty! Bat bat bat. Where did you put my girl hmmm?” Joker spun around in circles with the picture of Harley.   
Frost coughed and J dropped the picture. In its place went a gun. “Where is she.” He snarled out.   
Frost held his hands up. “We’re doing our best boss. We’ve narrowed it down to three places.”  
Joker shot the wall right behind Frost. “Well well well well well. Come back to me once it’s one place!” He yelled and then cackled. 

—

Harley was asleep against the Joker’s chest. She was snoring, but for once J didn’t push her off of him or roll her over. No, he quite liked the snoring better then the silence when she wasn’t here.   
“Mmm- puddin’?” Harley yawned and stretched out beside him. Joker looked down at her and grinned widely. God- she was so good.   
“Hello Harls.” He said as he sat up. He was only wearing some purple boxers. Harley wrapped the blanket around her form, standing up.   
“Harley you put on clothes before going down.” Joker growled as he stood. He would kill anyone who dared steal a look at his girl.  
Harley pouted. “Fineee.” She looked through her set of drawers, pulling out some pajamas that she put on. Joker growled as he watched her, and shook his head. “Pajamas are for sleeping, baby. Put on regular clothes.”  
Harley groaned. “I’m not going out anywhere puddin’!” She pouted at him.   
He shook his finger in her face. “You need to look,” he ran his finger down her arm, “presentable.”  
He leaned over her form and picked out an outfit. “Picked this up for you,” He grinned. Her eyes widened and she squealed, hugging the new “daddy’s lil monster” shirt to her chest.   
“My friends, I hope they’re okay.” She looked at him. He rolled his eyes and flicked his hand. “I’m sure they all just fine and dandy.” He grinned. “Now put it on.”


	5. Reuniting With Old Acquaintances

Harley sat crossed legged on the couch, a bowl of cereal on her lap. Joker was busy planning his next moment to strike.  
“Harley,” Joker grinned. “Wanna stretch your legs?”  
Harley smiled and giggled, standing up putting the empty bowl in the sink. She skipped over to J’s side. “What do you mean, puddin’? I get to go out?” She smiles widely.  
Joker nodded his head, a grin on his face. “Yes sweetie! You get to stretch those legs of yours. We need some money, and we know just where to get it.”  
-  
Harley grinned as she sat in the car, the top down, her hands flung up above her head. “Weeeee!” She shouts and giggles, the fresh air pulling her hair back. God, she loved it. Being free at last.  
She felt the Joker watching her, from where he sat next to her, Frost driving in the front seat. She giggled, mouth open wide as she laughed, feeling free. She couldn’t remember the last time she was. “Where we goin’, puddin’?” Harley says once the thrill quieted down.  
“Well, Harls, we spent a lot, quite a lot of money tracking you down.” He pokes her nose. “So, we’re going to get more.”  
Harley jumped up and down excitedly. “Oh goody!” She grinned widely as she handed him her gun. “Your bat’s in the back.” She giggled as she put on the holster and put the gun away.  
“Mmm puddin’!” She leaned over and kisses his lips, her blonde hair falling into her face.  
Harley jumped back as she felt a pain in her neck. “Ya know, I always complain about pains in the necks, but I didn’t expect there to be one for real?”  
Joker burst out into laughter then growled. “It’s the devil lady ain’t it pumpkin?”  
Harley whipped out her phone and stared at it, reading the directions and coordinates. She pouted. “Puddin..” she jumped into his lap. “I don’t wanna.”  
He pulled her onto his lap more securely. “Well I really don’t wanna test to see if she’s tellin’ the truth about that.” He rubbed her neck where the tracker was.  
Harley pouted as Joker yelled,  
“Frost! New directions.” 

“I didn’t say he could come with you, Quinn.” Waller said as she stared at Harley, the whole crew there. Deadshot, Croc, Katana, the only one missing with Diablo. Harley frowned at the thought. Then grinned at Waller. “Never said that he couldn’t.” She stuck her tongue out, hanging on Joker’s arm. Joker smirked and held onto her.  
Amanda drug her fingers down her face. “He leaves now. He can pick you up here later when we’re done. Understood?”  
Harley pouted and looked at Joker.  
“You know, Waller,” Joker snarled. “I never did get to understand why you blew up my ride, that amazing helicopter, and separate me from my girl, again.” He loomed over her. Waller didn’t flinch, only moved her finger over the control panel that had a picture of all of their faces, Harley’s included.  
“Puddin’” Harley pulled him back. “It’ll be okay. It shouldn’t take that long, right devil lady?” She giggled, her tongue poking the roof of her mouth.  
Joker turned to Harley, and gripped her waist, pulling her against him. “If anyone tries anything, tell me and I’ll get that tracker out of your neck myself.” He growled lowly to her, before kissing her, dipping her low. The kiss was a little too much for public view, but Harley didn’t care. She was his, and he was hers, and they all needed to know that.  
Finally, they pulled away, and Harley held to Joker. “Puddin’..” she whispered against his lips. He dragged his finger down hers. “You’ll be fine pumpkin.” He laughed then, throwing his head back. “But if you die, know that it won’t be very funny!” He turned to Waller and pointed at her. “You let her die, it’ll be funny. For me. When I kill you.”  
With that he turned to Harley, winked, and got back into the car, laughing the whole time.  
-  
Harley watched him drive off, waving like a maniac until his car was just a dot in the distance. She sighed and plopped on the ground. “We ain’t gonna have to protect Flaggy again, are we?” She fixed her hair and hummed to herself.  
Harley then realized they were short one person. She didn’t mind very much, didn’t like that Aussie talking over her or treating her the way he did. “Where’s um- that Aussie?” She changes the subject, looking around.  
“Still in his cell.” Deadshot said as he looked at Harley. He shook his head. That crazy clown- he was a match for Harley. Harley grinned. “Goody.” She winked, looking around. “So is anyone gonna answer me? Why did you have to pull me away from my puddin, again?” She glanced at everyone before staring at Waller who didn’t look amused.  
“Some leftover- monsters, are still tormenting the city. Just need to round them up and kill them.”  
Harley could tell there was something the woman wasn’t saying, but shrugged as she hummed, looking around. All she wanted was to be in Joker’s arms, his kiss against her lips, she let out a sigh.  
“Hey. Harley.” Floyd looked at her and snapped his fingers. Harley jumped and stood straight.  
“Here. For you to change into.” Waller tossed the bag onto the ground. She squealed then frowned. “Think I’ll keep what I got on. But I’ll tell Mistah J to come back and pick this stuff up that we can take home.” She grinned and looked through the bag, humming as she saw her old uniforms. Yes! She knew they’d have them.  
“No Harley. You aren’t taking any of this stuff with you.”  
Harley pouted and rolled her eyes. “But they’re mine! I stole them. That makes them mine. And J’s.” She snarled. “You don’t have a claim in them. Just be happy I agreed to comin’ back.” She smirked, knowing that J was already trying to find a way to get rid of the damn tracker in her neck, and finally she’d be free of these people.


	6. Monsters and Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!! The next one will be longer!

As a matter of fact, Joker was. He didn’t want Harley working for these people anymore. Who knows what they would do to her?  
Her growled as he had his men try to find someone who could take the tracker out without Waller finding out- and without doing damage to Harley.  
“You find anything yet?” Joker called to his men, when he was back at the hideout.  
“Not yet boss, but we’re close. Should be someone in the area who can take it out.” One of the goons called. Joker growled. “Need it done today when we return. If you find someone, bring them here and call me.” He grabbed his gun that was sitting on the table, looking it over before sticking it in its holster and walked out. He was gonna follow Harley, make sure no one laid a finger on her. Besides, being away from her again already was driving the clown up a wall. 

-

Harley hissed in pain as one of the monsters attacked her, dragging her across the ground. She was quick- grabbing her bat and swinging with all of her might. Hell no, these demon spawns weren’t going to take her away! She freed herself, fixing her hair before growling, reaching for her gun and shooting it, making sure it was dead.  
Harley glanced around, there were more than a few monsters. Fuckin’ hell, it felt like an entire army was there! She rolled her eyes. Of course they were doing the dirty work of killing them all. Don’t want to waste goody goodies.  
Harley did her fair share of killing- she was relieved that she wasn’t wearing the heels, just comfortable flats that were covered in a black substance from the monsters. She wasn’t sure what these creatures were- but remembered kinda that they used to be human, and she shrugged. Not human anymore!  
She had a moment to stop fighting and glance around. She didn’t see Flag or his girlfriend either- weird. Guess they had a day off! Lucky them. She would do anything to be with Joker at that moment. Shaking her head, she rejoined the fight, holding onto her bat and swung.  
-  
There was one left- they all had it cornered.  
“Stop!” Waller exclaimed and they all turned to see her. The woman had disappeared and let them do the fighting. Harley watched as she pressed a button and the monster dropped, being enclosed in a bag. Harley growled. “What’re you doing?! It could escape and kill us!” She rolled her eyes, taking deep breaths as she examined the new bruises that had taken the place of the fading ones.  
“We need to test it. See what it is and find a cure to stop it from happening again.” Waller explained as men ran in and grabbed the bag.  
“As for you, Miss. Quinn...”  
Harley spun- but was too slow as a syringe was stuck in her neck, and she fell, cursing at Waller.  
-  
Joker waited. And waited. And waited. He was where he dropped Harley off- but no one had showed up. He felt a sinking in his stomach. Fuck Waller! Did she really take Harley back to Reve or-  
He turned to Frost. “Take me to the hideout. Then we find Harley.” He groaned, “again.”  
He slammed the door to the car as he got in. Shit! He hit his head against the side, and drug his fingers through his hair. Harley really did like to get herself into trouble. He laughed to himself before they pulled up. Home sweet home, just missing the sweet as Harley was locked up somewhere. He stood and walked inside.  
“There better be someone who can take the damn tracker outta my girl in here.”


	7. Quick Visit to AA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note; thank you so much for 100 hits!! Glad to see that people are enjoying reading my little story. Also, AA isn’t about alcohol....

Harley groaned and rubbed her forehead. It was hell to move- so she stayed on the cot in the cell. Only it wasn’t her cell at the prison- she groaned at the familiar cells. It was Arkham. Fuck. Why did Waller put her in here? There was so many questions and Harley was too exhausted to think. 

It was a few hours later before Harley could stand and look around at her surroundings. She was alone, luckily not in solitary. Her thoughts went to Joker and she screamed. He had to find her. She needed to escape. Now. She wasn’t going to spend another second in this place.   
An orderly came and looked at Harley. “You gonna behave? Or do we gotta sedate you?”  
Harley grinned, which made the orderly‘s blood run cold.   
“Oh yeah. I always behave.” Harley said wickedly, letting out a wild laugh that didn’t sound stable at all. The orderly quickly nodded at guards that were hidden from Harley’s view, before the cell open and they rushed in, holding her down, and the orderly shot her with the sedative.   
-  
The minute Joker returned, you could hear a pin drop. No one dared speak. Joker snarled and shook his head. “Where is Harley? And better yet? Is there someone here who can take the damn tracker out of her neck? If there isn’t, well, you just sure to hell hope there is.”  
One of his men stood up, dragging a woman. “Found her. Dr. Van Criss’ wife. Lucky we kept her alive, Aye boss?”  
Joker grinned and walked slowly to the woman. “Sorry we couldn’t save your husband, darling. But luckily, you’re going to help us and maybe walk out of here alive. Which is more than I can usually say to people who worked to make a tracker that is currently in my girl.” He grinned widely, looking even more insane than usual. “First things first..” He snarled and looked at his men. “Use Harley’s tracker to find her. That goes for you, lady.” He growled. “I’m sure you have everything you need here, correct?”  
The woman swallowed nervously, finding the right words. “I- we- we designed the nanites-“  
“Ah! That’s what those are called! So glad they have a name. However that doesn’t help your- or my- situation.” Joker looked down at her, some of his dark green hair flying out of place.   
“They nanites track them- wherever they are. Makes sure they’re where they need to be so they don’t have to be killed. So- I can use it- to find Harley.”  
Joker clapped his hands together. “Well isn’t that good news? Do it.” He pushes out of her way. “Frost, load up the cars and get the men on board. As soon as she locates Harley, we find her, disable the nanite- and get it the fuck out of her.”  
-

Harley groaned as she woke up. The room where she was- it was dark. She couldn’t see a thing. Solitary. The blonde let out a full laugh, throwing her head back. Oh, she couldn’t wait to get out of here and kill everyone who got in her way and got her in this mess. Starting with Waller. Then Batman. Oh batman! She couldn’t wait to have her way with him. 

It felt like a weeks to her, but in reality it had only been a few hours that she had been in Arkham. She giggles to herself, picturing Joker in her mind, his face, his jaw, the way he kissed her and held her. Harley’s arms wrapped around herself, rocking back and forth. God, she just got back to him! And already they were apart. Dammit, she couldn’t believe it. It’s like she said, she didn’t get normal. Maybe this was her normal? To be away from J? She shook her head. No. She couldn’t think that way. Harley sat up, and pulled her fingers through her hair. She would always be with J. Nothing would keep them apart forever. It couldn’t.   
-  
Harley’s eyes were closed, but opened as she heard the door slowly creak open.   
She grunted, squinting her eyes trying to adjust to the light.   
“Mistah J?” She whispered, sitting up.   
“Come on Harley. Your nanite is disarmed again. We gotta get out of here.” Joker growled, grabbing her hand.   
Harley quickly stood up, grabbing his hand as he pulled her to him, and she kisses him, her fingers going into his hair. “Shit puddin’. They’re gonna kill me. You gotta get the tracker out.”  
“Harley it’s called a nanite! Just learned that today myself.” He laughed, handing her a bat with a wide grin.   
Harley laughed then, and nodded. “Nanite. Got it. I need it gone.” She said seriously.   
Joker grinned again. “Course doll. We got someone like I said. Come on, the guards are all dead. Sorry we couldn’t save ya any. Didn’t need them to escape or call the police on us. Hurry!” He laughed as he raced out of the room, Harley on his heels.   
-  
They made it outside to the van where there was a cot set up with medical equipment. Harley looked at J and then the cot. “That for me?” She asked.   
He nodded, scooping her up and jumping up inside after.   
“Need ya to lay still. This lady, hello doctor!” He waved with a wide grin at the woman who was wearing gloves, the only other person in the back of the van with them. “Don’t have much time to explain. Lay down Harls, and she’ll put you under.”  
Harley pouted and grabbed his hand. “You’ll stay with me, right puddin’?” She asked.   
“Course baby! I’m not going anywhere.”  
Harley nodded, and laid down, with Mrs. Doctor Van Criss sticking the needle into her arm, she was out in seconds.   
“Hurry.” Joker growled. The van hadn’t left yet, the doctor needed it to be still so she could get the nanite out.   
Joker looked down at Harley, at her face, her stupid perfect face. It was perfect- and all his. And he was hers, he thought with a groan. He couldn’t live without her, and he knew she couldn’t live without him.   
The doctor carefully digs into Harley’s neck, careful not to nick any important veins or arteries. She had a tracker on the tracker- which Joker laughed at, before getting a stern look from the doctor, which only quieted his laughter slightly.   
Finally, she located the nanite, and slowly, which Joker noted- was so slow a freaking snail went faster- she pulled it out, and threw it out of the van.   
“Need to stitch her up- then we can go.”


	8. The Voices

Harley felt gross as she rolled onto her side, and felt someone’s- no not someone’s- J, hand on her back. He moved something in front of her- a bucket, which she gladly accepted, vomiting into it as she groaned, putting the bucket down. Her throat felt sore as well as her neck, but she turned into Joker’s arms, groaning. “There’s my girl.” He laughed. “You’ve been out for three days.”  
She gasped quietly looking up at him. “You serious?”  
He laughed. “For once I am.”  
No wonder she was weak, she thought as she closed her eyes again.   
“I’m free?” She whispered.   
“Oh yes Harley baby.” He grinned widely and kissed her head. “The nanite is out! Had to kill the woman. Couldn’t let her get back to Waller with a way to put it back in. No more trackers for my Harley.” He snickered. Harley kissed him then, sighing into the kiss, her fingers moving in his hair.   
He groaned, then pulled away, laughing at her face as he did so.   
“Sorry doll, doctor’s orders. Can’t yet.”  
Harley rolled her eyes. “But I’m a Doctor too. And I say I can.”  
He shook his head, laughing still. “Ah ah. Nope. Sorry Quinn, or should I say, Dr. Quinzel.”  
She gasped and shook her head. “That woman is long gong Mistah J.!”  
He snorted. Then laughed as he sat up.   
“Get some rest Harls. I’ll be back later.” He wiggles his fingers in a wave to her, before he walked out shutting the door behind him.   
-  
Harley sighed and looked at the wall. Her fingers went up to her lips, sighing as she closed her eyes, reeling in the kiss they shared just moments ago. She sighed, rolling onto her back as she slung her arm over her face, before slowly finding her feet, and walked into the bathroom.   
She was in her favorite black and red fuzzy pajamas- probably and most likely by J, she grinned knowing no one would dare touch her.   
She moved her hair out of her face, pulling it up when she saw the new bloody scar. It was dried blood- right where the tracker- nanite- used to be. She grinned. Free at last of that place. She couldn’t wait to get her hands around Waller’s neck and squeeze. She laughed to herself, before sitting on the edge of the soaker tub, turning on the water, and slipped in once she shed her pajamas off her body.   
-  
Joker came back in a little while later. “Sweets, Frostie made you some food-“ He growled, not seeing her in the bed, then let out a laugh as he heard the water running in the bathroom. The door was open- the little minx, he laughed even more shaking his head as he slowly walked inside, seeing her in the tub, asleep. He sighed and laughed even harder, unable to keep it in. Which woke Harley of course- she sat up too fast and groaned, her head hitting the towel that served as her pillow. “Fuck Mistah J- you scared me!” She laughed with him now, the two a pair of crazy insane clowns.   
Joker sat at her side- plate of food in his hand. “Mmm! Food! I’m starving!” Harley giggled, raising a pale hand to take one of the cut up sandwiches off the plate, slowly bringing it to her lips in a happy content moan.   
Joker watched her, knew she was trying to get him inside the tub with her and he groaned. “Harley Harley Harley..” he shook his head and cackled.   
She tilted her head, grabbing another sandwich and sliding it between her lips, closing her eyes. God it felt good to eat food. Not the slop that the prison fed her. She shivered at the memories.   
Joker slowly god rid of the purple pants he was wearing, followed by his smiley face boxers before he slid into the warm water next to his girl.   
Harley watched him, her eyes never leaving guess he faced her, before grabbing her and turning her around, her back against his chest. Harley let out a soft whimper of approval, relaxing into him and closed her eyes, feeling his arms wrap around her. She felt J’s fingers running up and down her slim form, she sighed out, tilting her head back and pressed a kiss to his neck, letting out a soft moan.   
J’s fingers held onto her waist, his lips on her own neck as Harley tilted her head back, gasping quietly. The water felt great on her bruises- old and new. And so did J’s hands. She barely felt his fingers- partly being in the water so long, and partly due to his touch so light on her skin. They laid there until the water got cold, and even then stayed in. Joker drained the water, noticing that Harley had fallen asleep on his chest. He stared down at her with a quizzical expression, then shook his head, picking her up once he stood up, climbing out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel. She only stirred briefly, as he wrapped the towel around her waist and sat her down on his lap, grabbing the hairdryer and running it through her hair, which caused the sleeping Harley to awaken, and giggle.   
“Mistah J., you’re doing my hair?” She giggled and laughed, looking up at him.   
“You tell the guys, and I’ll cut your tongue out.” He grinned down at her, and she grinned back, laughing more, knowing he was just teasing her, but knew deep down he wasn’t.   
When he was done with her hair, he set her down on her feet, she was wide awake now, but yawned as he steered we back to bed. “One more nights rest pumpkin, then tomorrow we can hit the town up!! Time for the clowns to get back to business!” He laughed widely, pulling her up against him and bent his head down, some of his green hair falling into his face as he kisses her. Harley whimpered against his lips as she fell backwards onto the bed, with him on top of her.   
-  
The purple convertible sped down the road in Gotham. Harley squealed in excitement in the backseat next to the Joker, who looked just as elated and laughing along with her. Harley grinned and looked over at him. She felt alive next to her puddin’! Nothing could keep them apart.   
“Where we headin, puddin’?” She grins over the sound of police sirens fading as they managed to escape them. “Waller, or luring b-man to us?” She snickers and laughs, pulling her hair into two ponytails that framed her face.   
“Well Sweets, first thing’s first!” He grinned widely at her, as the car swung into a curve, Harley falling over onto his lap and they both shared a full on crazy in love laugh.   
-  
Harley jumped out of the car, swinging her bat from shoulder to shoulder, her gun in its holster. She glanced over at J who had a serious look on his face as he concentrated. It was the middle of the day- the sun was high in the sky as Harley stood, waiting for his instructions.   
Joker glanced around as the two other cars pulled up and Frost got out of the car that held Harley and J. She grinned at him and waved, which he returned.   
“Here’s the plan.” Joker started, looking around at each person with a sly grin that just didn’t reach his eyes. No one dare say a word- unsure what the clown would do next.   
“We’re stealing as much money as we can. It’s broad daylight so here.” He tossed a bag on the ground which held masks. He of course didn’t wear one. He grinned, pulling one out from behind him and handed it to Harley.   
Harley squealed with excitement, taking the mask off of him. It was a red and black mask that had a few bedazzled markers, and around the eyes was a deep purple. “Oh puddin!” She kisses him and he wraps his arm around her waist. The two didn’t care that they were being watched.   
“Okay darling. You know what to do.” He smirked as she pulled away.   
“Distract the guards. I know puddin’.” She giggled and walked off, towards the bank.   
Joker watched her go, growling under his breath. If those guards touched her-  
“Boss, what do we do? Wait for Harley?”  
Joker grinned, playing with his gun. “Precisely.”  
-  
Harley skipped over to where the guard was standing right inside the bank doors. She had her mask on, and her outfit was a skin tight black dress that complimented the mask.   
“Mr. won’t you please help me? I lost my friend’s. But you can help me find them, right?” She made her voice sound pitiful, and grinned behind the mask as the guard approached her. “Sure, woman. Lucky for you I got a break in five minutes.”  
Harley rolled her eyes as she could tell he wanted to do more than ‘help’ her.   
“Come on, I need help now!” She giggled, luring him outside as she swung her bat, making contact with his chest.   
-  
Joker laughed wildly as he heard the scream. “There’s the sign! Come on boys, let’s go rob ourselves a bank!!” He grinned and ran off towards the screaming.   
“Harley baby, think he’s dead. Come on, let’s have some real fun.” He grabbed her hand, the bat dripping with fresh blood as the guard lay on the ground, dead. Harley giggled and licked her lips. “Damn. If only I wasn’t wearing the mask!” She giggled more, the sound muffled as J dragged her inside after him.   
-  
They had enough money in that bank to last them weeks! Harley grinned as J took her to a store, picking out a stunning black and red dress that had a split that ran almost to her hip once she put it on. Joker whistles as he looks at her, prompting Harley to do a little spin with a grin.   
“Joker. Miss. Quinn, come with me.”  
Harley growled as she spun on her heel- to see no one. She frowned. Didn’t she just hear Batsy? She was already nuts, but couldn’t listen to the voices in her head.   
“Harley honey, whatcha looking at?” Joker pulled her to him, his hand resting on her back that was open to the air from the dress.   
“Coulda swore I heard b-man!” She exclaimed, keeping up her wall, unsure if they were really alone or not.   
Joker laughed. “Well he sure as hell ain’t here Harls! Now come on, let’s get back home!”


	9. Annoying visions

When they arrived home, Joker stayed downstairs to talk to his men, while Harley went upstairs to shower. She sighed quietly to herself. She coulda sworn she saw Batman- she heard his voice clear as day! Shaking her head, she took off her clothes and set down her mask on the sink, before slipping into the shower.   
The water ran over her skin, her cuts and scrapes of the day getting cleaned off as blood ran down around her ankles and down the drain. Harley hummed quietly to herself, before jumping as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked- no one was there. Was she going crazy- again?  
-  
Harley sat in the bathroom, brushing out her wet hair as she then blow dries it before stepping in the bedroom. She had on a pair of her lace nightgowns and grinned. Oh goody, someone washed the sheets! She’ll have to thank whoever did them later. Mmm, nothing like sliding into freshly washed sheets.   
“Mm puddin’-“ Harley hummed as she turned to look at the door, watching J, as he watched her. She giggled lightly, sticking out her finger in a “Come here” motion. He grinned wickedly, slowly walked towards her and stood on her side of the bed. She looked up at him with wide eyes.   
“Look at you.” He grinned, staring at her, tracing her lips with his eyes. Harley felt a shiver course through her body. His damn eyes! They drew her in as she reached out a hand, grabbing his own. “Come to bed puddin!” She exclaimed, tugging on his arm.   
“One second Harls.” He looked down at her still. She arches her eyebrow.   
“You said you heard Batman.” Joker said quietly to her.   
Harley looked up at him. “I swear I did puddin’. He was telling me to come with him. Just now in the shower-“ she shivered at the memory.   
“What?” Joker looked at her and growled.   
“I felt a hand- it felt so read Mistah J...”  
“I’ll kill whoever laid a hand on you baby. Unless you want first dibs.” He laughed, a pale finger tracing her cheek. She grinned and nodded. “I’ll get to the bottom of his Harls. I promise.”  
She nods, and finally he joins her- after Harley yelled at him to get a shower and not to ruin the freshly washed sheets.   
-  
The next morning, Harley grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror, noticing the new bruises- that instead brought a smile on her face as she traced the indents on her waist, the fresh bite marks on her collarbone.   
“You look good enough to eat, pumpkin.” Joker whispered in her ear, which caused Harley to laugh as she turned her blue eyes to meet his, and he was again staring at her intently as he fingers rested overtop the marks on her waist.   
Harley giggled, leaning back into him with a content sigh. That’s when she screamed- it was Batman’s face in the mirror where Joker should’ve been.   
She sat up, holding her hand over her chest. She looked down- bedsheet showed she was naked, and she moved it. Yes- the bruises were there from J- but he was asleep, awoken only by her scream.   
“Fuck Harley-“ he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Pop an ear drum, will you?”  
“Dream- it was just a dream..” Harley he’s her head in her hands. What did that prison do to her? Was she having side effects from taking the nanite out? What the hell was going on?  
Joker sat up, and Harley instantly fell into his arms. “Oh Mistah J. I don’t know what’s happenin’ to me!” She exclaimed.   
“Harls, baby,” he ran his fingers up and down her arm. “Focus oh me. I’m real.” He growled into her ear and bit it gently. She focused on him- the slight pain in her ear that she knew was real, was him, in front of her, holding onto her. “Ain’t no one gonna take you away from me again. Understand? Not even some visions of Batsy.”  
She nodded and leaned her form into him, her hands on his arms as her eyes closed. Her white blonde hair fell into her face as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down.   
She didn’t focus on the thought that her visions were getting more and more intense. What the hell was going on?


	10. What’s Happening to Harley

Standing inside Arkham Asylum, everything had gone according to Amanda Waller’s plan. She let Harley escape. Let the nanite be taken out of her. Because her job was already done. Unbeknownst to Harley, Amanda had used a new virus, one where she’d see visions of the thing that scared her over and over, one more powerful with each vision. She grinned. Kill two birds with one stone. Harley would end up killing Joker, and then kill herself because Amanda knew she wouldn’t be able to live with herself. Now the only thing Amanda had to worry about was Joker or Harley finding about this.   
-  
Harley sat on the edge of the bed, eating a granola bar for breakfast. J has given her strict instructions to stay here today, he was gonna try and figure out what was happening to his Harley. She simply shrugged, enjoying the day off as she flipped on the tv, looking for something to watch.   
That’s when she dropped the remote and the bar. Batman was on the screen. Then he wasn’t. He was in the room. Harley threw a fit, grabbing a gun and shooting at batman, but she wasn’t hitting him. “Stay away from me and my puddin’, Batsy!” She snarled, shooting at him as he walked toward her. She was hitting everything- the pillows exploded in feathers, covering everything. The bedsheets were littered with bullet holes, the mirror was shattered. Harley dropped her gun and ran at batman, and that’s when he was gone. And Harley, left alone with the mess, knew J wasn’t going to be very happy when he got home.   
-  
Harley knew it wasn’t right to lie. But she had to fake a break in. J wouldn’t believe her, she knew that. Did she? Of course she knew he’d believe her, but she was afraid. It hurt her. Fucking hell, the whole place was trashed. Ruined. Their bedroom. She felt a tear run down her cheek and bit her lip.   
She went into the bathroom and made her hair a mess and unruly. Then she punched herself in the nose, hearing a crack. She cursed and held her breath. Did it look like a break in?  
“Harley just come with me.”  
Harley growled and turned. “You’re not real. You’re not real!” She yelled, throwing a chair at his head.   
But then she gasped.   
Joker grabbed the chair and set it down. “What the fuck, Harley?!”  
Harley’s eyes widened in fear and shock and confusion. “Tell me you’re real.” She whispered, her hands running along his chest. “Tell me you’re not Batman.” Harley begged.   
“I’m not Batman Harls. And I’ve figured out why you’re having these visions of our foe.” Joker snarled. “Seems Like our good Doctor did something to you under Waller’s command. We want to kill her, but we aren’t sure what the fuck she did to you.” Joker ran his fingers through his hair, furious.  
“Puddin. I can’t do this.” Harley pouted. “I could hurt you. I could kill you!” She exclaimed. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened..”


End file.
